


Midnight Woes

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Karen Page, Crack, Dark Humor, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Hurt Matt Murdock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 17:27:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11605392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: When Matt forgets his key, he and Karen try to break into his house. Things don't go quite as planned.





	Midnight Woes

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: "Alright, you try to lockpick the door with that bobby pin, I'm going to try to climb through the window using the fire escape. If all else fails, we'll break down the door." - via @promptness on Tumblr. 
> 
> I borrowed certain ideas from my other fics for this one. So some things might sound familiar.

"Jesus, you're such a riot, Matt," Karen complained as she helped Matt lean against the wall outside his apartment. 

Matt wasn't in that bad of a shape. He just had a bullet graze on his shoulder. And his senses were a little haywire. There was a buzzing in his ears. Courtesy of one of the guys he was fighting tonight. He got the drop on Matt and hit him on the back of his head with a steel pipe. Matt couldn't feel any blood. He was just a little disoriented. So he might have a tiny concussion. Other than that he was good. 

Karen was still freaking out, though. 

"I can't believe you forgot your keys," she grumbled. "I'll use the bobby pin to open it. But the next time you leave your keys at home, I am just dumping you out here to die."

Matt knew she wouldn't. She was too good of a friend to do that. 

Karen's complained about it before, so Matt knows the hallway outside his apartment is always dark. His ears were still buzzing but he could hear her struggling with the bobby pin. 

"Alright, you try to lockpick the door with that bobby pin." Matt winced as he moved away from the wall. "I'm going to try and climb through the window using the fire escape." He said pulling down his mask. 

"Are you actually insane?!" Karen asked. Her loud voice made Matt wince again. 

"Shhh!" Matt hushed her. "You'll wake up my new neighbor." 

"Fuck your new neighbor!" Karen said angrily. At least, she lowered her voice. 

"He just moved in yesterday, Karen. Seems a bit early to fuck him already." 

"Hasn't stopped you before," Karen threw back. "Okay, wait, that's not the point. The point is that you're concussed. You can barely stand. You'll fall and become tomato paste if you go out on the fire escape right now. Or worse, you'll survive and I'll have to take care of you for the rest of our miserable lives." 

"I live on the third floor, Kare. I'll be good," Matt shrugged. "Besides, if all else fails, I'll just kick down the door. Or you can. You're stronger than me, anyway." 

"Fine, but if you die, I'll just ask them to throw your body in the harbor. Then I'll take your apartment."

"I love how I can always count on you, Kare." 

As Matt started to leave, he felt hands on his shoulders, turning him in a different direction. "This way, idiot," Karen grumbled as she pushed him away. "Oh, you're so going to die." 

Matt couldn't exactly hear anything around him. So he figured he was safe. His whole body screamed in pain as he climbed up the fire escape. Once he managed to get on the first floor, he took in a deep breath. Climbing up the stairs took a lot of time so he decided to grab the railings of the next one and haul himself up. Yep, that just made the pain worse.

"Just one more," he told himself as his whole body threatened to shut down. 

Matt pushed up his mask. He grabbed onto the railings again and bit down on his lips to keep himself from screaming as he hauled himself up. He collapsed, the second he got outside his own apartment. His lips were bleeding too now. His already broken ribs were probably even more broken. 

With the help of the windows, Matt managed to get himself off the ground. 

That's when he realized his window was open. Huh, he doesn't remember leaving it open this morning. Then again, he doesn't remember much of anything from this morning. 

Karen insisted on drinking 'The Eel' at Josie's last night. So Matt was pretty shit faced this morning. That's probably the reason why some low-level mobster managed to knock him down. 

Matt climbed through the window.... and he stilled. 

Shit. 

There was another heartbeat in the room and it was getting progressively faster. 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" 

Some guy's loud, deep, piercing screams rang in his ears. Matt's head was splitting up and the noise almost sounded like jackhammers to his ears right now. He ducked away in time and narrowly avoided being hit on the head with a book. A book which would have literally busted open his head. This guy was dangerous. 

There were footsteps on the floor and screaming. Oh God, so much screaming. 

Before Matt could react, he was being tackled to the ground with a heavy weight right on top of him. He hissed as the guy's knee connected with his broken ribs. "Fuck!" 

"Who are you?" The guy demanded as he pinned Matt's hands above him. "Wait..." 

Oh no. 

The guy gasped. Matt could smell sweat and fear in the air. When he regained some of his strength, Matt flipped them over and pinned the guy underneath him. 

"A- Are you-" 

"Daredevil?" Matt completed his sentence for him. "No, I just look like him. No, I mean, I like to dress like him. It's fun, actually," he paused and then said. "You're freaking out, aren't you? Okay, oh, no, please don-" 

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" The guy screamed again, forcing Matt to immediately let go of his hands. 

Matt clenched one of his hands into a fist and gave the screaming guy a sheepish look. He's pretty sure both of them knew what was coming next. 

"Oh wait, wait, w-" Before the screaming guy could finish his sentence, Matt's fist connected with his jaw. 

"I'm so sorry," Matt mumbled when he heard something crack. 

The guy's heart slowed down. His breathing evened out. Most importantly, the screaming stopped. Matt stayed there on top of him like a creepy stalker and took him in. The guy smelled nice. Almost sweet. Like a candy store. 

Matt side hurt as he got up from the ground. He navigated his way through the apartment and somehow managed to find the front door. 

"Karen," he called out to his friend when he finally got it open. 

"Matt?" Karen called back from a distance. "What are you doing there?" She asked. "Oh no- YOU BROKE INTO THE WRONG APARTMENT?!" 

"Stop yelling!" He hissed at her again. "We have a problem, Kare." 

"What did you do?" She asked angrily as she made her way over to him. "Oh my, god!" She gasped when she finally seemed to understand what the problem was. "Is he dead?" 

"Do I look like Elektra to you?" He asked sarcastically. "No, he's not dead. He's unconscious." 

Matt followed Karen to where the guy was on the floor and listened to her get down on the floor beside him. "Did you beat him up?" 

"I just punched him." 

"Oh yeah, because that's so much better," Karen scoffed. "Well, the good news is that he'll live. The bad news is that he'll have a nasty bruise where you punched his adorable face." 

"He's adorable?" Matt asked. 

"Like you didn't already know that," Karen huffed in return. "Wait... did he see your face?" 

"Yeah, he did. That's why we can't leave him here." 

"WHAT?" Demanded Karen as she clambered off the floor. "Where do you and Elektra get these stupid ideas?" 

"If we don't, Kare, then he'll be on the news tomorrow, telling the whole world that his neighbor is The Devil of Hell's Kitchen. We need to stop him before he opens his mouth." 

"And how do you propose we do that?" Karen asked. 

"Threaten him. Tell him if he opens mouth then we know where he lives." 

"Are you even listening to yourself, Matt?" Karen asked incredulously. "You're talking about kidnapping someone. I may not be a lawyer but I know that's a felony! We'll both end up in prison!" 

"Elektra can get us out. She's a competent enough lawyer," Matt replied distractedly. The guy's heart was speeding up again. "Now help me get him up. I don't have enough strength to do it myself and he's starting to wake up." 

"I am not helping you commit a crime, Matt," Karen replied adamantly. 

"You literally killed a guy, Karen. You're already a criminal," Matt threw back as he pulled the guy up from the ground. The guy was warm and there was something almost comforting about him. 

Karen made a frustrated noise as she came up beside him. "Why do we always have to bring  _that_ up? It was self-defense, Matt." 

Matt put one of the guy's arm around his shoulder and Karen did the same on the other side. With much effort, they managed to pull the guy up from the floor. 

Karen's heart skipped as she and Matt took the guy towards the front door. She abruptly stopped, forcing Matt to stop as well. "Uh, Matt?" She called out hesitantly. 

"What?" 

"So you know that new DA that took office. Rosalind Sharpe?" 

"Yeah," Matt replied unsurely. 

"I think we just found her son." 

Shit. "What? How do you know that?" Matt asked as his own heart started to beat faster. 

He heard Karen take in a loud gulp as she said, "There's a Harvard graduation picture on his wall and it has Sharpe beside him. Oh god, we're so dead." 


End file.
